


【KK】非常态办公室恋爱

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】非常态办公室恋爱

*职场小白隐藏M51X温柔前辈隐藏病娇抖S244  
*年下，KT不逆，少量TJ（清爽短发小光配长发刚先生x  
*起因一见钟情双向暗恋，总之是甜的就对了hhhhh

堂本光一大概是对堂本刚一见钟情的。确切的说，第二面钟情。当然，那个时候他自己估计也没有意识到这一点。  
那是他正式工作的第二天，早上来到公司在自己的位置上坐下，身后突然传来一阵谈笑，他回头望去，就见几名男女簇拥着堂本刚有说有笑地进来。  
光一是见过堂本刚的。昨天他在办公室自我介绍的时候对他有过惊鸿一瞥，堂本刚职位比他高一些，办公室在他的这个大办公室里侧单独隔出来的小间里。但那只是个一两秒的一眼，那时候光一正紧张地做着自我介绍，根本连堂本刚长什么样子也不记得，只觉得他的头发很好看身姿也挺拔。  
到了第二天，他瞄向堂本刚之后就有些挪不开眼了。虽然是男人，但是堂本刚却留着一头飘逸微卷的长发，发梢微微触及肩膀，整个人却丝毫不显女气，光一想他大概是世界上最适合长发的男人了。  
而且他气质也很好，温文尔雅落落大方，总是在笑着，跟他说话的时候会有一种如沐春风的感觉。  
光一一走神，就盯着堂本刚看得有些痴了，只是眼光定在他身上，脑袋里却不知道想什么去了。堂本刚早注意到他的目光，跟身边的同事点点头之后冲着他走了过去。  
“嗨。”堂本刚在光一跟前站定，见他依旧盯着自己在愣神，温和地笑着在他眼前摆摆手，“想什么呢？嗯？”  
“啊？啊！堂本前辈！”光一一个激灵立刻站了起来。他和刚差不多高，但是他心虚之中忍不住佝偻了一下身子，西装下单薄的小身板显得可怜兮兮的。  
“你不是也姓堂本吗？我们很有缘呢。”堂本刚笑着拍拍他的肩膀柔声道，“不用叫得那么生疏，大家都是一起工作的伙伴了，叫我刚就好了。”  
“那、那……刚先生……”  
光一今年才刚刚大学毕业，满打满算才二十三岁，初入职场本来就已经够令人紧张的了，再加上他眼前站着的，可是他憧憬的前辈来着……虽然也只是刚刚才“憧憬”上的。  
堂本刚见他紧张地缩手缩脚，好笑地摇头道：“好啦。工作加油哦。”说完就回了自己的办公室。  
光一出神地目送着他离开，无意识地叹了口气，像是羡慕又像是渴望。

堂本刚是个非常平易近人而且温柔体贴的前辈。他知道光一刚刚入职做什么都还束手束脚的，就每天中午约他一起吃饭，把自己当初工作的时候积攒下来的经验和小窍门全部都教给了他。  
“诶？又吃饭团啊？”他看了看光一手中拿着的凉冰冰的饭团，笑着说，“反正我每天都会做便当，以后帮你也带一份吧。”  
“诶？！这怎么好意思！不可以麻烦刚先……唔……”  
光一还没说完就被堂本刚亲手喂了一块他做的红烧肉，醇厚鲜香的味道在口中扩散开来，他的眼睛立刻就亮了起来。  
好吃！！  
“呐，就这么说定了哦！”堂本刚含着自己的筷子尖笑眯眯地说。  
于是自此，每天终于光一都能吃到堂本刚做的美味的爱心便当。有一次他甚至脱口说成了“爱妻便当”，说完之后就满脸通红连连道歉恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。  
但是堂本刚出乎他意料的没有生气，只是微微愣了一下，随即爽朗地笑着摇摇头歇睨着他说：“你愿意娶，也要先问问我愿不愿意嫁吧？”  
“诶？！”  
好在这个时候午休结束了，两个人收拾了便当盒准备回去工作，但是光一偷偷看堂本刚的时候，还是看到了他红彤彤的耳朵尖。  
心脏立刻狂跳起来：他对自己也不是没感觉的对吧？  
一整个下午光一都挂着傻呵呵的笑，一边笑话自己像个傻瓜似的一边又忍不住心中美滋滋，享受着暗恋的甜蜜感觉。

 

随着两个人关系日渐亲密，光一也渐渐发现了不对的地方。  
似乎堂本刚这个人，并不像他表面上看上去的那般温柔无害。最开始的时候，是他对自己开一些小玩笑，光一并不讨厌那样。随后他会时不时地打自己一下，力道并不大，却比普通打招呼来得要用力一些，虽然不会伤着却也能肉痛一会儿，光一只当他是跟自己亲近，所以每次也只是憨笑着不拒绝。  
再然后，他开始对自己出现了占有欲。  
他开始频频出现阴沉着脸的情况，自己凑上前关心并且哄一阵才会重新笑起来。一开始光一对此毫无头绪，还以为是工作上的事情让他生气了，直到那天……  
在办公室里，那些人张罗着给光一介绍女朋友，而且还擅自地将他跟另一个新来的女孩配成了一对，整天开他们两个的玩笑。有一次开玩笑问他们什么时候结婚的时候，被堂本刚听到了。  
看着他瞬间黑下来的脸色，光一脑袋里面灵光一闪，好像明白了些什么，却又一时间说不出那种感觉，堵得心里有点难受。  
“堂本光一。你进来。看看你做了什么好事！”  
堂本刚生气的时候非常可怕，整个人周身的气场都变了，仿佛漩涡一样有种要吞噬人的危险感。  
整个办公室一片死寂，光一费力地吞咽了两次，站起来朝着他走去，跟他回了那间独立出来的小办公室，鬼使神差地反手关上了门。堂本刚看他一眼，面无表情地冲他走去，光一吓得立刻贴在了门上，浑身寒毛炸起，在堂本刚的胸口都顶上了自己、两个人已经快要完全贴在一起的时候，他听到了“咔哒”一声轻响。  
是堂本刚把门锁了。  
“你要结婚？”  
光一下意识的屏住了呼吸。两个人太近了，近到他都没有办法看清楚堂本刚的脸。他能够感受到堂本刚温热的吐息，带着一股清新的果香味。是糖吧，他刚刚吃了糖……  
在这种情况下都可以神游的光一，下一秒就被一声冷哼唤回了神志，他听到他在极近的地方冷冰冰地问：“怎么，想要吃货真价实的爱妻便当了？嗯？”  
光一想逃，他急的满头大汗，但是怎么都逃不开。他的背后是门，堂本刚两手抵在门上，把他圈在了自己身前。  
“……”堂本刚脸色难看地伸手卡住了他的脖子，他没有用力，只是拇指和食指正好压住了血管，冷冷地问，“你要是喜欢她，你就直说。说给我听。”  
“没，我、不喜欢……唔……”光一费力地说着，渐渐地他感觉到了发困声难，呼吸也变得艰难，但是堂本刚依旧那样平静冷淡地看着他没有放开手的意思。  
“唔……”光一难受地抓着堂本刚的手腕想要将他的手拉开，但是他力气很大，自己拉不开。他感受着自己的血管在堂本刚手下越发强烈的鼓动，整张脸都开始发胀，一股酸涩冲向了鼻腔和眼睛，让他眼前的情景都模糊了起来。  
“Tsuyo……先生……啊……”  
就在即将无法呼吸的时候，堂本刚突然极快地松了一下手，随即又重新按压回去，就是这一秒钟的解脱让光一瞬间轻松了，随即压迫感再次席卷而来……  
堂本刚看似冷漠地欣赏着眼前的美景，实际上心跳却极快，他正用尽全力压抑着自己的兴奋。光一现在的样子美丽极了，他憋得脸颊绯红，黝黑清澈的双眸湿润润的、上翘的眼角还泛着红，双唇微微张开，那双嘴唇，已经让他想要亲吻上去好久了……  
“唔……？”  
光一眨眨眼睛，睫毛差点跟堂本刚长翘的睫毛缠在一起。  
他们在接吻。他们怎么会在接吻？  
而且堂本刚依旧捏着自己的颈侧。  
在轻微缺氧的飘忽感中，光一有些无措地张着嘴巴，任由堂本刚入侵自己的口腔、在敏感怕痒的上颚扫了一圈之后卷住了舌头，缠绵热情地拉扯纠缠。  
“乖孩子……看来你很喜欢这样。”  
“呼……呼……啊……刚先生……”  
光一大口呼吸着，他眼圈儿红彤彤的如同哭过一样，堂本刚怜爱地捧着他精致的面庞，温柔地在唇上又吻了两次。  
“刚先生……”感受到温情之后，光一就完全仿佛忘掉了刚刚他对自己的粗鲁对待，抱着他呢喃着，“喜欢你……”  
堂本刚听了讶异一瞬，随即绽开了更加甜蜜的笑容。  
“我说了好几次，他们都不听。”光一说着，突兀地委屈了起来，他垂下脑袋，丝毫没有注意到自己竟然开始哽咽，“我让他们不要再开那种玩笑了，我不喜欢那个小林的，但是他们不听……”  
委屈的小孩默默地控诉着，仿佛在责怪着堂本刚：为什么连你也不相信我？  
光一抬起头来长眉紧蹙，宝石般的双眸盛满了水汽，伴随着不安、委屈、还有深深的喜欢。  
“好了，我知道了。乖孩子。”堂本刚欣喜地笑着，他在光一挺拔漂亮的鼻梁上轻吻了一下，慢慢解开了光一衬衫外面穿的西装马甲的纽扣，看着那层薄薄的、显得略微有些透的白衬衫，伸出手指准确地按住了他的乳首，“给你奖励。”  
“嗯？”光一激灵了一下下意识地瑟缩着躲闪，但是接下来堂本刚的举动更加过分：他垂下脑袋，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫布料舔了舔他的乳首。  
“看你，都已经立起来了。”堂本刚的声音低沉又暧昧，他慢条斯理地用手指揉捻着另一边，说完那句话之后又重新含住了那略微发硬的小肉粒，隔着一层布料用舌尖飞速地来回轻扫。  
“啊嗯~不……刚先生……呜……”  
光一哪里受得了这种陌生又刺激的快感，他抱住了堂本刚的脑袋，微微用力像是推拒他似的，但同时胸口却向前挺起，想要获得更大的刺激。  
“嗯？不？”堂本刚直起身来，看着被自己口水湿润的那一块布料，又看向光一，略微冷下脸道，“你要知道，小光，只有乖孩子才能得到奖励。”  
平日里开玩笑的时候，他也会用昵称去叫光一，但是从来没有这一次来得暧昧，仿佛在叫他的时候嗓音都放柔了，那股子近乎糜烂的缠绵让光一立刻打了个激灵难耐地低低呻吟出声。  
他看着光一湿润的眼眸问：“舒服嘛？”  
“嗯、舒服……”光一下意识老实地点点头。  
堂本刚满意地笑起来，他温柔地抚摸着光一的脸庞，用轻缓的嗓音诱惑他道：“还想要吗？”  
“想……想。”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要、想要刚先生舔我……想要舒服……”  
好像也没有想象中的那么难。自己眼前的可是刚啊，是自己一直喜欢的人。对喜欢的人，就应该坦诚相待，没有隐瞒……  
光一这样自我催眠着，乖乖地跟着堂本刚来到他的办公桌前坐下。这次堂本刚在他两腿之间半跪下来，暧昧地抚摸着他胯下微微撑起的那一小块，虽然看起来像往日里一般温柔，但是浑身上下却散发出了一股致命的吸引力，只仿佛被他看一眼就如同跟他缠绵一整晚一般……  
他慢慢地拉下了拉链，隔着内裤用脸颊亲昵地磨蹭着光一股间的那包柔软，在他腿根轻吻了一下，感受着他瞬间的紧绷低笑问：“想不想要？”  
光一梦呓般地说：“想……”  
随即内裤也被拉下，堂本刚捧着他半勃起的性器，见整根肉棒还没有完全露出头来，轻轻地撸了两下将头冠露出来，细细地打量了一下粉嫩泛红的肉块，忽然听道一阵低低的呻吟，抬头一看，却见光一害羞得用力捂住了脸。忍不住轻笑出声，垂头亲了亲湿润的性器顶端，随着又一声低哼，光一并着腿轻轻地夹住了他的身子，硬的更加厉害了。  
“看着，小光。”堂本刚低低地说着，嘴唇贴在茎干上轻轻磨蹭，“看着我是怎么疼你的。”  
光一难为情得脑袋发晕，他悄悄地从指缝往外看着，见堂本刚垂着头在他胯下那根棒子上细细地、温柔地亲吻。轻微的酥麻感传来，但是视觉上的刺激却远比真正的感觉要强烈，光一用力吞咽了几次喉结上下滚动，放下一只手用力抓着椅子扶手，另一只手紧紧地捂着嘴巴防止自己叫出声来。  
他还记得这里是堂本刚的办公室，而外面至少有十个人还在那工作。他和那十个人之间，仅仅隔着一扇门。  
堂本刚并没有马上去含他，只是用舌尖细细地勾勒过茎干上的血管痕迹，巡游到冠状沟那里顶住慢慢地捻磨，沿着沁出来的一丝腺液舔到铃口，左右扫开向内钻去。  
“嗯~~刚先生、唔……舒服，再多点……”  
光一咬着食指挺腰求道，堂本刚轻笑着张嘴将顶端含在嘴里。紧致温热的包裹让光一忍不住低叫了一声，腰间一颤，软在办公椅中细细地呻吟。  
他眯着眼睛享受着新鲜刺激的快感大口地呼吸着，酸软的感觉在腰后累积着，眼看就要高潮的时候突然一阵剧痛让他惊叫着猛醒过来，却见堂本刚笑吟吟地看着他，一手笼着他的性器，另一只手却紧捏着下方柔软的囊袋，刚才正是一记狠捏让光一从快要高潮的朦胧中惊醒过来。  
看着他懵懵懂懂难以置信的模样，活像只受了委屈的小奶猫似的，堂本刚笑着再次含住了他，光一很快眯起眼睛沉醉在了快感当中，但随即又是一阵刺痛——  
“刚、刚先生，痛……”光一难受地扭动着腰，“不要捏了……”  
“痛？你明明很喜欢啊。”堂本刚一边笑着说一边慢条斯理地揉捏着柔软的囊袋，左右拧动轻轻拉扯，光一无可辩驳，因为他确实在一次次刺痛中越来越硬越来越湿，而且还在无休止的痛中体会到了令他心悸的快感。  
怎么会这样？身体……为什么会变得那么奇怪，竟然会从疼痛中体会到快感？  
“享受到了？”堂本刚揉搓着他淡淡地问。  
“嗯……”光一的声音都飘了起来，他半张着嘴喘息着，虽然舒服，但那不上不下的快感却十分折腾人，他不禁小声求道，“刚先生，想、いきたい（想高潮）……”  
“嗯？”堂本刚一挑眉故意听不懂似的笑着问，“你要去哪儿？你走吧。”  
“不是的！”光一难受地挺腰主动在他手中抽插呻吟着哼哼，“想射……唔……”  
“射？”堂本刚顺着他的动作套弄着他，“射什么？”  
“射……”光一舌头一时打结，然而他这一时的犹豫却让堂本刚又捏了他一下，他痛得惊呼一声胸口剧烈起伏着脱口而出，“射精！射……刚先生，让我射吧、唔……难受……”  
堂本刚见他憋得满脸通红可怜兮兮的，也觉得今天逗弄得够多了，很爽快地再次将他含了进去。这一次他没有停，也没有去拧光一让他痛，反而认真地刺激着他每一处敏感的地方，努力吞咽着他濡湿的肉棒将他送上了绝顶的高潮。  
“嗯啊~！！要射了、唔……Tsuyo……桑……啊！”  
光一猛地绷紧了身体，性器根部抽搐着蠕动送出了一股一股浓稠的精液，全部都射在堂本刚口中。  
堂本刚一口口地吞掉，吐出涨红的肉棒轻轻地按揉着，随即再次吸住顶端轻轻地吮了几次将剩余的精液都吞吃干净，听着光一受不了的轻喊，只觉得他叫得又软又甜像撒娇似的，就忍不住又吮了几次，才将热乎乎的肉棒吐出来，看着它渐渐地在自己掌心中缩小，温柔仔细地帮光一穿好内裤、整理好了西装裤，又在上面轻吻了一下，这才扬起脸来看他。  
这时候光一还半眯着眼睛瘫软在办公椅上，沉浸在高潮的快感中愉悦地回味着，堂本刚扶着他的腿起身坐上了他的膝盖，揽着他的身子抱在怀里。  
光一闭着眼睛靠在他怀里休息，堂本刚慢慢地抚摸着他的脑袋，帮他理顺着柔软的短发，时不时亲一亲他的额头，就像爱抚一只听话的宠物猫一样。  
“刚先生……”光一低哑地轻轻问，“我们……我们还能有以后吗？”说着他睁开眼抬头看他，那双湿润黝黑的眼睛满满的映着他的倒影，犹豫又不舍。  
堂本刚温柔地笑着揉揉他的脑袋轻声说：“你喜欢的话，那就继续下去吧。”  
“这不是我喜欢就能决定的事情啊！”光一顿时急急地追问，“你呢？刚先生你呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
堂本刚被他问的心中柔软，他亲昵地捏捏光一的鼻梁道：“我要是不喜欢，就不会对你做这些事了。”  
光一眨眨眼睛：“你往常黑着脸生气，不是因为工作不顺，而是有人围在我身边？”  
说到这个，堂本刚的脸色又不好看了，他一边把玩着光一颈后的发尾一边冷哼一声：“你是我的人。”  
“嗯，我是你的。”光一立刻讨好地笑着搂紧了他的腰。  
“好了，你先出去吧。”堂本刚忽的站了起来，光一有些不知所措地跟着站起来，堂本刚见他可怜，松快了一些脸色，凑到近前搂住了他的腰，声音放柔了些对他说，“晚上下班我带你去吃饭……嗯……”  
光一鼓起勇气探头吻住了他。堂本刚并没有反对，那是一个正常的、爱侣之间会有的亲吻，两个人越吻越深越亲越缠绵，光一甚至不用被他捏住脖子都感受到了那一股令他窒息的飘忽感，嘴唇火辣辣地痛着，但是两人都没有停止。  
堂本刚原先还揽着他的腰，后来却踉跄着被他压在了办公椅上。他感觉到自己的身体被他撩拨得开始兴奋了，连忙将人推开，气喘吁吁地整理好有些凌乱的衣服。  
“刚先生……”光一拉着他的手不舍得叫道。  
“乖，晚上吃完饭来我家。”堂本刚摸摸他的脸颊，满目柔情地看着他道，“会更舒服的。”  
“嗯！”  
两人出了门，堂本刚立刻就变了脸。办公室里的人只看到光一红着眼圈抿着嘴唇（怕被亲肿的嘴唇被人看出来）脚步虚浮地走出来，心中对他涌起无限同情。而堂本刚则站在他自己的办公室门口冷声道：“堂本。晚上留下来加班。干不好今天就别回去了。”  
“是，刚先生。”光一哑着嗓子答应了一声连忙坐在自己的座位上低下了头。  
这时候已经快到下班时间了，光一的同事们在离开之前都绕到他桌子那边安慰鼓励了两句，等到其他人全都离开之后，光一立刻等不及地屁颠屁颠跑到了堂本刚的办公室里。

因为说好要加班的，所以为了掩人耳目两个人先挨在一块儿甜蜜了一会儿，堂本刚才领着光一去了自己最喜欢的一家西餐店，并且直接要了个最里侧的包厢。两个人点完餐，光一兴致勃勃地看着坐在自己对面优雅万分的男人，心脏砰砰直跳，他难以相信这样优秀的一个人竟然成为了自己的恋人！  
牛排端上来了，服务生退下去，堂本刚直接跟着他走到门边锁了门。光一更加兴奋，但是随即，堂本刚却回到桌边，端着光一的那份牛排俯身放在了自己这侧脚边的地上。  
光一愣住了，堂本刚好整以暇坐下来，随手理了一下颈间的发丝，带着浅笑轻描淡写地说：“来这边，跪下，趴着吃。从现在起你是我的狗。”  
“什……”光一惊呆了，他难以置信地看着堂本刚，试图从他脸上找出一丝对自己的爱意，或者恶作剧的表情，但是……没有。  
他是认真的。而且他觉得那是天经地义的。  
怎么会这样……自己、自己明明是他的恋人，自己不是他的狗！  
看着光一变幻莫测混杂着委屈和愤怒的表情，堂本刚依旧带着笑，温柔地问：“怎么，不愿意？”  
不愿意的话，他会生气的吧。这一切……会不会就此结束？  
光一难堪地撇开头。他爱着堂本刚，但是又不想做出那样的事来。所以……纠结再三，他还是摇了摇头。  
他不愿意。  
本以为堂本刚会冷下脸来发火，光一已经做好了表白自己、解释一切的准备，没想到对面的人却只是遗憾地轻叹了一声，说了句“好吧”之后，将自己面前的那一份牛排端给了光一，“那，你吃我这一份好不好？”  
光一惊讶的转头看向他，却见堂本刚端起地上那份牛排移到了光一脚边，随后极其大方优雅地在旁边跪坐下来，双手轻轻地搭在了他的膝盖上，视线向上看着他，转眼间就浮现出了一抹委屈和祈求的神色：“那，主人来喂宠物吃东西好不好？”  
“诶？！”光一的眼珠子都快瞪出来了，他眨眨眼睛，试探着拿起了盘子里的半颗圣女果送到了堂本刚唇边。  
堂本刚顺从地吃下，并且含住了他的手指用舌尖卷住慢慢地舔着，单纯却又诱惑地注视着他。光一仿佛看到了他屁股后面柔软摇摆着的猫尾巴……  
他用力将人拉起来，堂本刚并没有执意反抗，顺从地坐到了他身边，牵着他的手十指紧扣，注视着他认真地说：“我并没有折辱你的意思，光一。这只是……”他说着突然笑出了声音，脸上带着甜甜的笑意又亲亲他的手背，“情侣间的情趣。”  
“呃……那，每次吃饭都要这样吗……”光一咋舌纳闷地问。  
“当然不。今天只是我一时兴起。这里的地毯很厚实，跪着也不会难受。”堂本刚凑近了些，亲昵地亲吻着他的唇角，“你不喜欢，我们不玩了……呜……”  
光一难耐地搂着他又吻了一次，这才靠着他有些喘息地说：“那，那我也试试……”  
“好啊。”  
两个人换了位置，这次是光一跪坐在了地上，仰着脸看着堂本刚，有些紧张地咬着下唇，小声叫了句：“主人……？”  
“小光乖。”堂本刚疼爱地揉弄着他的脑袋，丝毫不掩饰自己对他的情谊，欣喜地捧着他的脸连连吻着。  
光一顺从地任他亲吻着，心中已经完全接受了这个现状。反正这只是两人间的小情趣而已，在刚心中，自己依旧是他的恋人。  
缠绵的热吻告一段落，堂本刚捏着光一的下巴笑着问：“渴不渴？”  
光一看到桌上放着的红酒，点了点头，并且还撒娇道：“主人喂宠物喝水！”  
“fufu……好啊。”堂本刚笑着钳着他的下巴让他仰起脸，然后拿过就被将一整杯红酒都倒在了他的脸上。  
光一吓了一跳，连忙屏住呼吸。杯子里的酒不算太多，倒完了之后堂本刚丢开杯子立刻舔着他脸上、颈间的酒。因为他刚刚将光一的脸向前勾起来、光一领口还塞着餐巾，所以并没有弄脏他的衣服。  
倒是有一股酒液还是顺着脖子流下去，堂本刚立刻俯身去追着将那一股红酒舔食而尽，就势从颈间吮到下颌，在他脸上连连亲吻。  
现在光一也没有了最开始时候的慌乱和羞恼，只当这也是堂本刚的小情趣，兴奋又坦然地接受着，就势跟他吻在了一起。  
脑袋眩晕中，他感觉到堂本刚离开了他的唇，拿了餐巾轻柔地擦着他的脸颊。  
“主人……”光一眯着眼睛嗓音飘忽地喃喃，“主人……”  
“怎么了？”堂本刚用湿巾帮他擦干净了脸，又亲亲他细长上翘的眼尾，爱惜地将人揽在了怀里。  
光一趴在堂本刚腿上，目光瞥到他的胯下，脑子里面“嗡”了一声，只觉得自己现在已经完全变了一个人似的，没有了顾虑也没有了遮掩，急急地说：“要喝主人的牛奶，主人……”  
堂本刚忍不住笑着揉揉他的脑袋：“好啦，小光太急了，不用的……嗯？~”  
确实光一已经挤到了堂本刚腿间，在他胯下不断地揉搓着，堂本刚早在光一跪在自己脚边的时候就硬起来了，这个时候被他一揉，更是忍不住呻吟出声，半推半就地被他拉开了拉链。  
光一从来都没有为谁做过这样的事情，有些不确定的、小心翼翼地拉下他的内裤，随即呆呆地瞪圆了眼睛：好大！  
没想到堂本刚看起来温柔纤细的一个人，竟然那么大……比自己还粗。  
光一抬头看到堂本刚半眯着眼睛靠在椅背上的样子觉得心动极了，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，堂本刚伸手去搂着他的脖子、按住了他的脑袋，他也就顺从地张嘴将他含了进去。  
堂本刚的身体比光一想象的要敏感的多，只是略略刺激几下就全身瘫软、甜蜜黏腻地低低呻吟着，听得光一热血沸腾，啧啧有声地吮着他粗壮的性器，双手也不断地撸动揉捏。堂本刚揉着他的脑袋揪着他的头发带来了微微的痛，光一也浑不在意，反而舔吃得更加起劲，才十来分钟的时间就将他捧上了高潮。  
“要、射了……唔……”  
堂本刚原本抓着光一脑后的头发，在舒爽到了极致的一刻用力地将他的脑袋压了下去。性器贴着上颚一路滑到了喉头才喷射出来，光一挣扎着一个劲儿得干呕，蠕动挤压得他更加舒服。  
“唔……咳！咳咳……呃……”  
光一抓着喉咙狼狈地咳嗽着，还未疲软的性器从口中滑出牵起了一道口水的细丝低落到地上。光一被口中的味道弄得略微有些恶心，他皱着眉头爬起来灌了半杯酒才觉得好了些，回头一看，堂本刚依旧软在位子上眯着眼睛喘息，连忙回到他身边帮他整理好了衣服。  
堂本刚闭上眼睛靠在了光一肩上，软软地喃喃道：“好久没被人碰过了……好丢脸……”  
简单一句话说的光一心头火烫，他悄悄地伸手环抱住了堂本刚的肩膀，试探着问：“我切牛排喂你吃好不好？”  
“好啊。”堂本刚微笑着甜甜地应了一声，从他肩头起来亲亲他的侧脸，然后温柔地帮他揉了揉膝盖，“辛苦了。”  
光一这才反应过来，刚才堂本刚也在地上跪过，自己却没有帮他揉腿，立刻又是愧疚又觉得熨帖，暗暗发誓以后一定要加倍体贴。  
两人亲亲热热地吃完了这一餐之后，堂本刚去结了账，回来之后看着光一鼓着脸生闷气的样子好笑地上前亲亲他的额头安抚道：“好啦，这次先我请，下次你付钱，好不好？”  
光一这才展颜笑开：“好！”  
之后他一路忐忑着，被堂本刚带回了家。  
一切都来得迅速却透着水到渠成的感觉，两人随意吃着水果看了会儿节目，随后一同去洗澡，直接在浴室里吻得难舍难分。  
光一曾经设想过，可能自己会被绑起来，可能自己会被折腾得很惨，他在兴奋地期待着疼痛的同时，也期待着堂本刚在浑身散发着凌厉压制的时候那惑人的风姿。  
但是他没想到，原来自己还能当上面的那个。只不过，自己依旧是被他绑起来，双手吊在床头，随后……是骑乘。  
就算是后穴吞吐着光一昂扬的性器，堂本刚依旧没有展露出半点居于人下的脆弱，他灵巧地扭着腰一边放肆诚实地大声呻吟着一边吮着那根灼热的肉棒，用力仰头脖颈拉出一段流畅漂亮的线条。他一把扯住光一的头发按着他的脑袋将他揽到胸口命令道：“吸我，小光乖乖吸我……呜嗯~~舒服，就那样，再、在用力……哈啊~~！”  
光一从来没有想到他眼中温柔纤细的前辈竟然能够在床上有如此……大方到近乎放荡的表现。  
他的一举一动每一分每一豪都在吸引着自己的目光，那是一种全身心都陷落进去的着迷，甚至连身下的快感都可以暂时忽略，他只想紧紧地盯着堂本刚、用尽所有精神和心力注视着他，直到自己的生命尽头。  
仿佛他就是正妖冶开放着的罂粟花，浑身上下都源源不断地散发着熟透了的淫靡魅惑，只要目光为他停留哪怕那么短短的一瞬，随之而来的就是永久的堕落……坠落到情欲与痴迷的泥沼中，挣扎都不动一下地同他纠缠着沉到最深处。  
“嗯……~~这样好……就、这样……唔！~”  
堂本刚一手撑着光一的腿一手飞快套弄着自己，他准确地让光一的性器一次次擦过自己的敏感点，在无止尽的快感中将自己送上了久违的高潮，整个小腹都微微痉挛着，人也失了力气摇摇晃晃地倒在了光一肩头。  
高潮带来的刺激让后穴激烈地收缩着将火烫的肉棒夹得又痛又爽，光一忍不住呻吟出声，他用力地转动手腕，丝巾摩擦得皮肤一阵生疼，最后还真的被他挣脱出来，抱着堂本刚一转身就将人压在了床上。  
体位的变换让灼热的性器插得更深，堂本刚到抽了一口气脸上出现了如梦一般的沉醉表情，然而不等他反应过来，光一已经开始了他狂风骤雨般地进攻。  
湿润急促的“噗嗤”“咕啾”各种声音一通乱响，还有每次撞击在堂本刚臀部和大腿发出的清脆的啪啪声，很快那一片白皙的皮肤就开始泛红，光一低低地哼着挺腰在他身体里面横冲直撞，根本顾不得什么几浅几深什么乱七八糟的技巧，他过大的力气顶得堂本刚整个身体都不住地上移，让他不得不抬起手臂抵住木质的床头才能让自己不会被插得一脑袋直接撞上去。  
后穴完全被操开了泛着熟透诱人的深红色，堂本刚大张着双腿由着堂本光一摆弄，他用力地勒着他的脖子拽他下来同自己接吻，随着一下下的抽插从鼻腔“嗯、嗯、嗯”地哼个不停。  
“呜……舒服！~~啊啊~光一……好棒！！再、深点……呜~”  
听着堂本刚热情又黏软的要求，光一只觉得一阵头皮发麻，用力撑着床铺放慢了些许速度、却每一次都几乎全部抽出来再深深地顶到最里面。  
现在堂本刚倒是收敛了一些刚刚那种绝对压制的气势，浑身凌厉尽散瘫软在床上，光一跪在了床上拖着他的下身抵在自己胯间，随后打桩机一般又快又狠地狂捣乱插一通。堂本刚浑身火烫、白皙的皮肤泛起了粉色，后穴给插得几乎要燃起火来，转眼间他又高潮了一次，用力地撕扯着身下的床单咿咿呀呀地哭叫起来。  
光一看着他满眼是泪鼻尖通红、嘴唇半张着叫唤的模样腰间一酥，那拥挤热情的软肉缠得他没完没了，甘美的快感累积到了顶点，他用力握住了堂本刚的细腰又深又快地顶了最后几下：“唔……要射了……”  
“啊……嗯、嗯……呜~~光……”  
随着最后几次抽插，堂本刚也被激得甩头尖叫，肿胀的性器颤抖着再次喷出一股又稀又薄的精液，随后任由它怎么颤抖、铃口一张一合也吐不出任何东西了。  
激烈的性事让两个人都累坏了，尤其是堂本刚，他没想到光一的体力能那样好，现在自己整个人都散架了似的，大腿痛的合不上，后穴更是火辣辣地难受。低头看看自己，乳首又紫又涨好像被他啃得有点破皮了，不过当然光一也没讨到好，他肩膀上、脖子上甚至胸口上全是自己咬出来的牙印。  
光一眯着眼睛趴在堂本刚胸口休息了一阵缓过神来，没来得及消散的快感让他脑袋后面还一跳一跳的，他嘴边含着笑回味着刚才疯狂又激烈的高潮，随后将自己慢慢抽离。  
后穴几乎没有办法合拢了，而且明显已经肿胀不堪，光一吓了一跳，结结巴巴地连忙问：“痛不痛？是不是很痛？有没有药膏我帮你擦一擦？”  
“嗯……那边柜子里……”  
堂本刚闭着眼睛指挥光一抱他去清理然后上药，整理清爽之后回来又换过床单，两人这才躺上去。  
光一刚才还抽空去准备了果汁放在床头柜上备着，这时候他靠在床头一手搂着堂本刚帮他按摩后腰一手拿过玻璃杯小心地喂他喝果汁。堂本刚倒是喝了一小口，只不过又捏着光一的下巴喂给了他，光一难免一阵心跳加速，搂着人滚在床上又是一阵缠绵。  
“我受不了再做了哦……”堂本刚哑着嗓子笑道，“再做要进医院了。”  
“我不做，不做。你好好休息。”光一立刻老老实实地搂着他躺好，努力调整呼吸平复自己翻涌上来的欲望。  
到底是小年轻，虽然今天在堂本刚的办公室胡闹了一次，刚才又酣畅淋漓地做了一场，但是如果可以的话他还是很想再来的……  
但是顾忌着堂本刚的状况才遗憾地放弃，乖乖地搂着他不再乱动乱想。  
两人在一起依偎了一会儿，堂本刚突然开口道：“我曾经，有过很多次一夜情。”  
随后他不管光一僵硬的身体，淡淡地继续道：“有过两个恋人，但是他们都受不了我，就干脆算了。我的身体又敏感，算个比较贪欢的人，所以很多次都是露水情缘，爽过就算完的那种。”  
光一难以言说自己内心的复杂，只能低低地问：“那，我也是一夜情么？”  
“你不一样。”堂本刚立刻接话，“我……很喜欢你。”  
他枕在光一手臂上出神地望着他的脸，抬手捏捏他的脸颊莞尔：“我现在只希望你能爱我爱得久一些。”  
“我可以的。”光一抓住了他的手，心情重新雀跃起来。堂本刚对他是认真的，而且也坦白了过去的事情，虽然他还是有些在意那些一夜情的事情……  
“你以后，不许再出去找一夜情了。”光一有点委屈地嘟囔道，“都有了我了，就不能胡来了。”  
“我知道。”堂本刚趴到他的胸口闭上眼睛，“我可是很专一的。不过你也要保证，以后只喜欢我，只看着我，只对我温柔、只对我笑。”  
光一一滞，结结巴巴地说：“笑的话，我还要跑客户呢，见了人家，好歹也要笑一下，这个，这个……”  
“Fufu~”堂本刚被他的实心眼逗笑了，一副大度模样地说，“好啦，商业性礼貌性的笑不算。”  
“嗯！”光一欢快地答应下来。  
他知道堂本刚的占有欲强，爱吃醋，而且还爱玩那些情趣游戏，但是他都不怎么在意。  
“只是，嗯……”光一小心翼翼试探着跟他商量道，“有些、那种，情趣游戏，如果我没办法接受……”“那就像今天晚上一样跟我直说啊，我不会逼你的。”堂本刚好笑地打了个呵欠嘟囔，“我在意的又不是那个……”  
归根到底他在意的，也只是光一能不能够只爱自己一人罢了。  
得到了自己想要的答案，光一侧身将他往怀里揉了揉，把嘴唇抵在他额前轻声说：“不过，今晚的那个，还挺有趣的……”说着他拱蹭着堂本刚的脑袋腻人地叫着：“主人~主人疼我……”  
“疼你~疼你……不疼你疼谁啊……呜……”  
最后，光一还是蔫头耷脑地被踹到了床边的地毯上罚跪坐，堂本刚则揉着腰气哼哼地躺在床上准备睡觉。说了不做就是不做，在床上冷静不下来的话就下床冷静冷静。  
心痒难耐的光一冷静下来之后，估摸着堂本刚差不多睡着了，就轻手轻脚地摸上了床，小心翼翼地从后面将人搂进怀里，用几乎只能自己听见的声音悄悄说：“晚安刚先生。”  
谁知道堂本刚并没有睡着，他一直在等着光一上来，这时候则翻了个身枕着他的胳膊满足地低喃：“晚安光一。”  
光一先是一愣，随即在黑暗中咧开了大大的笑容。


End file.
